Spirals Of Sand
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Bellossom and Delcatty embark on a quest to find paradise, but they come across a sand spiral that sends them into uncharted territory...
1. Through The Desert

**Spirals Of Sand  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I was just thinking to myself... maybe I can do something totally unexpected. Like making a fanfic about a Bellossom riding a Delcatty like a cowboy. Seems pretty weird for a story, right folks? Well, that's exactly what I did. Enjoy!

* * *

Bellossom and Delcatty were both pretty bored, just hanging around in some generic desert in the eastern part of the world, miles away from civilization. They were pretty determined, but the quest was too much. The two female Pokemon were just walking with each other, unsure if they would ever find some paradise. Bellossom sighed as she was feeling exhausted, ready to collapse.

"Whoa, hold on there Bell," Delcatty commented as she pushed Bellossom up. "We can't stop now. We've come a long way."

Bellossom groaned loudly as she turned to Delcatty, her voice higher pitched. "Oh, I wanna rest! My little stubby feet can't keep going this long..." She whimpered as she hugged Delcatty. "Why don't we just take a breather and pray to Arceus?"

Delcatty rolled her eyes. "Bell, we'll never go anywhere in life if we don't take action. We have to keep moving."

"But I don't wanna!" Bellossom replied in a whiny tone as she began sobbing, "I'm getting sick of seeing nothing but yellow sand for miles, and the heat is more annoying than pleasant! I wanna go back!" She cried loudly as tears came flowing down her eyes.

Delcatty shook her head as she patted Bellossom on the back with her front right paw. "All right, if it makes you feel better, you can ride on my back."

Bellossom stopped crying as she squealed with joy, kissing Delcatty on the forehead as she jumped onto the feline's back. "Yay! You're the best, Del!"

Delcatty rolled her eyes as she resumed moving. "That was one hell of a mood swing." She squinted as the sand was blowing harsher. "But yeesh... maybe I should have learned Rain Dance, because this is getting ridiculous..."

Suddenly, much to the girls' shock, the sand below then started to spiral, swallowing them in. Delcatty and Bellossom screamed as Delcatty tried clawing her way out, with Bellossom holding onto Delcatty as tight as she could. However, the sand overwhelmed them, causing the two to fall right in, much to their dismay.


	2. Imprisoned

Bellossom and Delcatty groaned as they woke up, shaking their heads as they looked around to see where they are. The two were in a dark holding cell, with spiraling sand above them as the ceiling, making the place feel unsettling.

"Delcatty, I'm scared..." Bellossom whimpered as she gulped, trembling with fright.

Delcatty patted Bellossom on the head with her front right paw. "There there, Bel. Stay strong, we'll get out of this situation in one piece."

"Ha!" Laughed a snarky male Quilfish, who approached the two female Pokemon, holding a wooden sword with his tiny left fin. "You'll be lucky to see the light of day ever again! You bloomin' trespassers!"

Delcatty and Bellossom exchanged glances with each other, then turned back to the Quilfish.

"Hold on. What's a water type like you doing here underneath a desert?" Delcatty asked, tilting her head to the left.

Quilfish scoffed as he poked his sword into Delcatty's face. "Wouldn't ye like to know, would ye? We're a secret organization using the sand to create perfect water!" He turned around, moving away from the cell. "The water found deep within here has no taste, so we use the spiraling sand to create an odd taste to blend in with the water, making it salty!" He boastfully laughed. "And to think, we nearly got busted by a buncha nobodies!"

"Hey! I am not a nobody!" Bellossom exclaimed as she grabbed the bars, trying to break it apart.

The Quilfish turned around, spitting as he scoffed. "Pfft, don't bother, grassy. Those bars are solid steel." He laughed as he headed northward. "You're more likely to drown in the sand! Har har har!"

Bellossom and Delcatty both growled as Bellossom still attempted to pull the bars apart. Delcatty got an idea, pushing Bellossom aside.

"Wait, Dely, what are you doing?" Bellossom asked, placing her stubby hands on her hips. "You know it's hard to break through this!"

Delcatty shook her head. "Oh Bell, there's so much more to me than you could possibly imagine." She then fired off a Thunderbolt on the bars, following it off with a powerful Wake Up Slap, using her tail to break the bars through.

Bellossom dropped her mouth in disbelief, in awe as she was unspeakable. Delcatty approached Bellossom, putting her right front paw on Bellossom's left shoulder. Bellossom then smiled as she nodded, thankful to finally be free.

"Come on," Delcatty insisted, looking towards the north, "Let's go find this suspicious water underneath this desert..."


End file.
